1. Field of the Invention
The present relates to a cartridge picker assembly for use in a library containing cartridges of magnetic tapes or disks or cartridges of optical disks.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Present robotic recordable media libraries are not modular. Typical robotic libraries include a track and train combination which carries a cartridge picker for removing or replacing cartridges any place within the library. This generally requires two tracks, one along the full length of the library and one along the height of the library. Another major type of robotic library includes a carousel which is selectively rotated and a cartridge picker which is selectively moved up and down with respect to the carousel. Other types of libraries are even more sophisticated, including a robotic arm which is selectively positioned anywhere within the library for removal or replacement of recordable media cartridges.
One of the major problems with prior art robotic recordable media libraries is that they are fixed in size. When a user wants, for example, a medium size robotic library, the manufacturer may have only large and small sizes available. This forces a manufacturer to have an array of sizes available which complicates the manufacturing lines and requires a large inventory. There is a desperate need for modular robotic libraries so that the size requirements of a customer can be easily met.
Another problem with robotic libraries is that when a user desires an expansion of his existing library, the practice is to replace the existing library with a new one. This is very costly and results in a temporary nonavailability of the library. Library modules should be compatible so that when the user desires a larger library an additional module or modules can be added to satisfy his size requirements.
Another major problem with prior art robotic libraries is that when there is a malfunction of one of the operative components, the whole library is shut down and rendered useless. It would be desirable to keep a majority of the library operational when there is a failure of one or more components.
It would also be desirable that installation of a robotic recordable media library be made easier from the standpoints of manual lifting and accuracy of alignment.